


Peaches,plums and finding love again

by sadiejane35



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, ooc!eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiejane35/pseuds/sadiejane35
Summary: Eliot fights off the affects of the memory swipe. He’s pissed and wanting to find the love of his life again.





	Peaches,plums and finding love again

Eliot was pissed !! No he was .... there wasn’t a word to say what he was. Those library assholes tried to make him forget. He had promised Q that he would never forget. How the hell was he supposed to do this. He knew the others were out there and that he needed to figure out a way to help them with their own memories. Where to begin was the question, loathe has he was to admit it this was something that needed Alice. So with that horrible thought in mind he set out to find her. 

Alice

When Alice took everyone’s books she saw that somehow Eliot shook the spell almost immediately. She didn’t understand why or how but was hoping that, that thing wasn’t the reason. She wasn’t sure if the book would even tell her that. But has she was staying with Plover she found a item that siphoned the magic from the reserve. She made sure to grab two so that at least her and Eliot had a way to protect the others when they found them. After she left Plover in the netherlands she set off to find Eliot. She knew this was not going to be a great meeting after all she has royally screwed the pooch for all of them. 

—————————-

Eliot sat nervously in the booth glancing up every time the bell rang over the door. Finally he glanced a head of very blonde hair and found himself sighing in relief. Which he found odd since he never had really like the over achiever especially since she took something so precious from him, granted if he had his head out of his ass he might of had a fucking chance hind site and all that. He watched her wearily come over to him and sit down once she had spotted him. 

“Hello Eliot” she said in that snide manner of hers.  
“Hello Alice. So happy to see you. “ he said sarcastically taking a long drink of his coffee, lamenting the fact that he had lost his flask somewhere along the way. He watched her fiddling with a bracelet of some kind before she shoved a similar one across the table. 

“Yeah, I don’t know if I trust you enough to take that. It could be something from the Library to track me down. “ he said darkly not touching the item 

“Look I know, I fucked up Roayally and I have a lot to make up for. But if you want to find Q and Margo you need it. Yes it is the Library’s design but I made it before I let. It will boost our powers and allow use to use more of the magic in the air. “ 

He glared at her for daring to use his nick name for Q.  
“Just so you are aware don’t ever call him that. You don’t get that right anymore. “ he said through clenched teeth. Before grabbing the bracket and putting it on. Hoping to Umber and ember that he won’t regret it. He felt a pulse and magic flowed more freely through him. He forgot how good it felt.  
“Ok miss bookworm what’s your plan. “ he muttered  
The waitress came over and took Alice's order of a side of bacon. Eliot shook his head at that but settled back nursing his coffee has she ate. 

She passed a notebook over and said. “Look that over and tell me what you think. Then once we agree to a plan of action we can head out and find them. I have a rough idea where they all are. I am just hoping all are ok. If I read right Mariana might somehow find them. “

“Fuck!!! Seriously that’s all we need is to have that hedge bitch involved. “ he exclaimed quietly. He was trying not to draw too much attention to them but he was anxious. He needed his best friends they grounded him like nothing else did. He swore when the memories came back that he would talk to Q. He had to stop running and grow the balls to hold on to something that was wonderful. 

“So what about Fillory, I mean Fen and all of them. Do you know if all of them are ok?” He asked knowing that if they pulled this off Q would more than likely want to go back at least for awhile and was kind of hoping to as well.  
—————————-

When his memories first came flooding back he collapsed there was so much. It wasn’t just his time at Brakebills and his horrible childhood it was being crowned by Quentin with that floppy hair and smile, happy tears in his eyes. It was Quentin sitting in the side of the mosaic trying, in his adorable way ,to figure it out mathematically. It was that first kiss on top of the Mosaic on their first anniversary. It was Arielle and her basket of peaches and plums it was holding Teddy for the first time. It was working alongside Quentin for years. It was watching someone he loved as he slowly left this world. He was in bed for a week after collapsing from all the emotions. 

Once he got out of that bed he left not taking much besides clothes with him and even those he wish he didn’t have to they wear nothing like he would wear before. But they where practical and for now 

Alice brought him out of his thoughts and said “Can I ask how it is you remember?” She had finished her food and was nursing a cup of coffee. 

“Peaches and Plums.” He said cryptically. She gave him an annoyed look and he couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“ I will tell you , but not here. Is it possible to go back to Brakebills. I’m sure my room and everything is gone or fucking Todd took it over again. But maybe we can sneak in and find help to get their memories back.” He said quietly. 

“Well if you don’t mind getting Julia first , she’s there and if I remember right it is her who might have to break the spell. “ 

“Seriously does she still have the Goddess power? He whispered. He tossed some money on the table as the got up shrugging on coats and hats. He followed Alice out and fell in step beside her as they began walking down the street. 

“Honestly it says no but somehow she figures it out. So we might not need to do much but I really think we need to try and find them all before Marina does. Most of them I think have found each other but we need to get Quentin because he is not anywhere near the others. 

Eliot tried not to react to his name but seeing the look Alice gave him he knew he was unsuccessful “Are you going to explain the peaches and plums comment.” She asked. 

He sighed and spotting a small park with few people headed over to the closest bench. He wasn’t sure how much he wanted to tell her. It was such a private and important time to him and Q that he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell anyone. Well beside Margo. He never really got the chance before shit hit the fan. 

“Ok first I have to ask you to keep quiet until I am done and just so you know this is a very condensed version. It is something that is mine and Q’s. “ once he got the agreement he was asking for he started his crazy tale. 

“Okay by now you know Q and I found the time key by doing the Mosaic. But most of you don’t know that we grew old together in the past. We had a beautiful life and family and always had peaches and plums. When we came back from there after technically dying, which is how Q found the key, he was digging my grave.” He whispered. “Then somehow we were back in the cottage getting ready to go through the clock to Fillory when Margo stopped us. At first we didn’t remember anything then after reading the letter Q had sent and eating some peaches the memories came flooding back. “ he said. Sitting quietly waiting for the questions he knew where coming. Wishing he at least had a cigarette. 

Alice say there processing for a minute. “Ok so that explains some things. But can I ask why you guys weren’t together after. I mean it seems to me that you kind of had proof that it works so why didn’t you do it here. 

Eliot tearfully chuckled “Wow the two of you could be fucking twins. Basically I made a monumental mistake. Q wanted to he even said ‘who gets proof like that’ but my self sabotage and insecurities made that impossible and I hurt him. “ 

“You where a fucking moron and told him no didn’t you? “ she said shaking her head in shock. “Ok so you probably aren’t going to believe me or anything like that but honestly I think he pretty much was in love with you from the beginning. But being Quentin and over analyzing everything he felt he didn’t have any kind of chance. Don’t get me wrong I love Quentin and really wish things had been different but I never really had a chance. And I know I don’t have a right to be pissed at you but for you to do that after something like that.... is just beyond idiocy. He loves you and I am pretty sure will always love you. Who gets something like that in what amounts to two lifetimes. If we get their memories back. You better not fuck things up again Waugh. Quentin deserves to be happy. “ she paused and looking at him place a hand in his cheek and after he was looking at her said “And so do you. I know you have loved him pretty much just as long. At first I thought it was just Eliot being Eliot. But I watched you with others and they way you where with them compared to Quentin was miles apart. You always where watching him, even when you were dating he who must not be named “ she said hoping to make Eliot cheer up. 

He chuckled shaking his head. “Really ! Harry Potter. 

“What can I say Quentin is a bad influence. “ she said with a shrug. “So are you ready to get your man. “ 

He stood and shook himself before reaching down to help Alice up. “Ok Bitch ! Let’s go get Q and the gang back together.


End file.
